Tied Up With Diana
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After helping Batwoman with a case, Diana misplaces her Lasso. After Kate retrieves it for her, however, they end up in a rather awkward situation. (Batwoman x Wonder Woman, Fluff/Action, Canon)


One night across the rooftops of Gotham City, Wonder Woman was flying in pursuit of her target. Since Bruce was currently on a mission with Superman and Green Lantern on the other side of the galaxy, someone needed to keep watch over the dark knight's hometown.

Diana had opted for the assignment, often finding a certain charm about Gotham. The city may have been a crime-infested hellhole, but Diana, with her pure amazon heart, always knew Gotham, like any dark cloud, had a soft silver lining and it was that silver lining, the innocents of the city, she would gladly protect.

Her target was racing along the rooftops at high speed, carrying a bag of stolen money from the shopping mall she had decided to rob.

"Do you see Copperhead, Diana?" the voice of one of Diana's friends, Kate Kane, called to her via a communicator in her ear.

"Yes, I am in pursuit right now," The Amazon responded.

Copperhead was one of the lesser notorious villains. She was more of a hired gun, a lone wolf who's only major crimes were the occasional murder and the odd robbery. The way she committed her crimes, however, was rather unique.

Her DNA had been spliced with that of a reptile, granting her rather eerie yellow eyes and a snake-like tongue, as well as the ability to secrete a poison that she carried in a dart launcher on her wrist.

Diana had faced many villains like her before and her Amazon blood made her immune to a majority of natural toxins, but Copperhead was a crafty crook which meant Diana had to stay on her toes.

She then pressed the earpiece again, speaking to Kate. "I'm going in after her Kate. Keep track of me so you can pick her up when I'm done."

Kate chuckled. "And I thought Bruce was the lone wolf type."

"Oh I'm not a lone wolf, Miss Kane," Diana responded. "I just like the smell of battle up my nose." She closed the transmission and then hovered in the air, seeing Copperhead running along the rooftops below her. Diana then pulled off the tiara from her head, tossing it through the air like a boomerang.

The tiara flew towards Copperhead, knocking her off balance and crashing through the ceiling of the building she was on, tumbling through an open skylight and onto a tiled floor below. She grunted, sitting up and hissing in anger, her yellow eyes glaring at Diana.

The Amazon flew down, folding her arms at Copperhead. "You know, back on Themyscira, Snakes are a popular pet and it is forbidden to kill them." Finally, she had gotten a good look at Copperhead. She was an African-American woman, who spoke with a slight latino accent, with short brown hair and wearing a skin-tight orange and black outfit.

She merely snarled at Diana. "I'm gonna get you for that, Blunder Woman!"

Diana smirked. "But you... I won't mind skinning you alive."

Copperhead screeched, before she pulled out her dart gun and fired a volley of her poisonous missiles at the Amazon princess. The darts flew through the air at rapid speed, before Diana blocked and deflected them with her bracelets as she charged at Copperhead, smacking the female villain into a wall.

The dark-skinned snake woman hissed loudly, scratching at Diana's face and kicking her onto the floor with great force.

Diana grunted as Copperhead pounced on her, purring like some mutant cat.

"You're kinda hot up close, Wondy," she said in a slightly seductive voice. "But you messed up my job, and now I'm gonna have to poison those pretty veins of yours."

"Jokes on you," Diana remarked. "I take an apple a day." She then fought back, knee-jabbing Copperhead in the crotch and knocking her backwards into a piece of machinery.

Copperhead wiped the blood from her cold-blooded lip, smirking. "That the best you got?"

Diana pulled out her golden lasso, twirling it around. "No, this is is the best I've got," she reminded her, tossing it towards her.

The villain twirled around in the air, dodging Diana's lasso and knocking it out of her hand slamming the sole of her boot directly into Diana's face.

Recoiling from the attack, Diana quickly grabbed ahold of Copperhead's leg and spun her around, twirling her across the room again and knocking her out for good.

Panting softly, the Amazon walked over to Copperhead, pressing her foot down on her chest. "Now... if you don't want to lose a few teeth, I suggest you surrender."

The dark skinned girl sighed, looking up at Diana. "Fine, hot stuff... you win."

As Diana held her in place, she looked around seeing the mess she had made of the building. She hated fighting in close off spaces. Back in her homeland of Themyscira, a battle of this scale wouldn't have caused that much destruction.

Before Diana could think any further, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Well, you clearly didn't need any help," a voice remarked from above Diana's head, followed by the sound of grappling hooks being fired up the sides of the building.

Diana looked up and saw a woman dressed in a black, batsuit with a red insignia, her face concealed behind a black cowl and long red hair flowing behind her head. It was Kate aka Batwoman, having arrived to the party a little late.

Landing beside her was another woman in a batsuit, Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl and to her left was a woman in a black and gold outfit with a hood, Cassandra Cain aka Orphan. They were extended members of Batman's group here in Gotham, Kate usually taking charge when Bruce was out of the city.

Kate and her companions then dropped down into the building, taking note of their surroundings. "So... did you have any problems with her?"

"Just a few scratches," Diana replied, smirking confidently as she took her foot off Copperhead's chest.

Cass rushed behind the villain, quickly cuffing her with a set of bat-cuffs on her utility belt. The Asian girl then looked down at Copperhead, making a silent motion with her fingers to her lips, inferring she remain quiet and not resist them.

Barbara took a look around the area, seeing the mess Diana had made. "Jeez, it's always a wild party when you involve an Amazon, isn't it?"

Diana chuckled. "If parties are this wild here in Gotham, you should see the ones back in Themyscira."

"No thanks," Barbara insisted. "Although, you could have at least tried to keep the damage to a minimum here." She gestured to the various holes in the wall and cracks Diana's battle with Copperhead had caused.

Kate laughed. "Don't worry, Babs," she told her young friend. "It's just Diana's sense of style, that's all."

As Batgirl called the GCPD to bring Copperhead to Arkham Asylum to await her trial and Orphan kept an eye on the fiendish female rogue, Diana stood on the rooftop, looking over at the city below her, in all its metal and concrete majesty. There truly was a sense of wonder to this city, appropriate given her own nickname.

Kate joined her, smiling at Diana. "So... you gonna be here any longer?" She wondered. "It's really been helpful having an Amazon on the team."

"That depends on how Bruce and the others are doing up in space," Diana said. "But, having seen how much of a worthy warrior you are, Kate Kane, I'd gladly fight at your side anytime."

Kate smiled, before pulling out a golden rope from her belt. "By the way, I found this down there. I think you dropped it while kicking Copperhead's ass."

The amazon beamed, recognising the rope as her lasso. "My lasso!" She cheered. "Thank you ever so much! If I lost this, my mother would kill me."

"No problem," Kate responded, as Diana took hold of the lasso, it glowing gold as it touched her hand. The redhead looked down in amazement as the rope illuminated in her grip. "Woah... is it meant to do that?"

"It's a magic lasso, Kate," Diana stated. "Made from the locks of Athena herself."

"Not bad," Kate remarked. "I wouldn't mind being tied up in it." Suddenly, she blushed furiously. "Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?"

Diana laughed, nodding and confirming Kate's assumptions. "Yes... my lasso has the power of truth with it. Anyone who touches it must always be honest."

"Well, I..." Kate then blushed. "I really think you're kinda hot Diana. I mean, that armour, your hair..." She growled. "Why am I blurting this stuff out?!"

"My lasso is compelling you to do so, Kate," Diana told her, still giggling. "And I appreciate the compliments." She then winked. "You know... I do like women too."

Kate flushed bright red, her pale skin turning pink under her cowl. "That's a truth isn't it?"

Diana nodded. "Of course. I'm holding the lasso too, remember?" She smiled. "And of course, I never lie anyway."

A smirk crossed Kate's lips. "So... do you wanna maybe tie me up a bit then and we have some fun?" She offered, being very honest with her desires.

The Amazon grinned. "I don't mind that at all." She then wrapped the Lasso around Kate's waist, tying her arms to her sides. With a heart full of love, she then held the redhead in her arms, before kissing her passionately and pushing her to the floor of the roof they were on, the two of them beginning to make out with one another in romantic bliss.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Been wanting to do this ship again for a while, so I gladly took up Sam's prompt. Comic nerds may notice that Copperhead isn't exactly based on any version of her from the comics. I just decided to make up my own version for the fic. :3

See ya next time!


End file.
